


Such Harsh Beginnings

by CherryLemonBubbles



Series: From the Eyes that Weep [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Reader-Insert, i dont like marinette sorry, no romance yet, superhero introdction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:55:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24295462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryLemonBubbles/pseuds/CherryLemonBubbles
Summary: It is finally time to make a debut as a superheroine, but how exactly does the current major one react? Against a new foe, what exactly can she do?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Reader
Series: From the Eyes that Weep [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1487102
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36





	Such Harsh Beginnings

A week, a month, nearly too long. But the long-awaited day had arrived, when the girl was finally able to come out from the dark. A chilly night, soft lights with a lovely scent of romance in the air. Simply one of those days in which young couples are able to go out and celebrate the blossoming of their relationships. She hoped that she would one day be able to join, but for now, she must at least be joyous in making her grand debut. In the safety and privacy of her room, she prepared herself for what was to come. No matter how many times she spoke those words she always felt a flutter in her stomach. A small voice spoke out, “No need to be nervous, from all the training we’ve done I can tell you’re a natural.” A glance into her mirror, wavering eyes staring reluctantly at herself, “I know… But this is the first someone will see me.” The small voice appeared from out of her bed where she had lain delicious snacks for her consumption, the small white Kwami fluttered straight to her eye level. “I’ll always be by your side, you don’t have to worry about anything. And besides, even if you do mess up, a certain black costumed hero would be coming to rescue you.” Chat Noir, her one weakness, but it did help serve to renew her confidence. 

Gripping her hands in front of herself, she called out, 

“Plecca, Wings Aflutter!” 

And with a flash, she had transformed into Lovebug, a name the pair had decided on while on one of their walks. A simple costume, with the most noticeable feature being the bell clasped onto her side. With the grace of a ballerina, she lept out of her room onto the rooftops. There was a certain thrill to it all, a wind on her back that felt almost though she were floating. From one building to the next, she patrolled the streets seeking any arriving trouble. Passing a street she heard the cries of a woman, stopping in her tracks she rushed to the source. To her surprise, an akumatized villain loomed over a now fainted bystander. ‘An akuma on my first night, what a better way to make myself known.’ But strangely, as her feet made the subtle noise of her landing, the akuma turned to her and instantly absconded. It had been large, with the shape of a spider, but from what she could make out, the legs had been more like the legs of a jointed doll. While the more responsible action would be to chase after it, she could not leave in sound mind without first checking on the woman. Before she could reach her still body, she felt the wrapping of wire around her ankles, tripping her as she tried to move.

“Hold it right there akuma!” 

An all too familiar voice rang out, lifting herself off the cold pavement she turned. The domineering presence of Ladybug caused the girls face to redden in embarrassment. Before she could speak in defense of herself, she continued, “Tonights is a bad night! Right when I could just enjoy myself, another akuma had to come out. Why don’t we make this quick so we both can go home early.” At the moment that Ladybug began approached, she quickly made way to release her legs from the binding. Shooting backward she tried to stand at an equal level, putting up a fake bravado in hopes her false confidence would clue to her innocence. 

“Wait Ladybug!” but it was simply hopeless, the red heroine had convinced herself of her guilt and made way to try and capture her once again. Without being able to check on the state of the woman she made a run for it, through alleyways and nearly empty streets, it was no use. Ladybug kept hot on her trail, ‘if only the real akuma would come out!’. 

As if by magic, the creature fell from the sky onto her path. A boy seemingly made of wood, three faces adorned his head, one of happiness, sadness, and anger. From his torso sprouted eight ball-jointed legs, an odd appearing villain to say in the least. “Huh?” a confused sounding Ladybug sounded behind her, of course, that would mean the one who had actually found the culprit was none other than-

“Sorry about that Triader, you know how a kitty loves his toys. But maybe next time you can try harder.” 

Swaggering from above a building, a luxurious head of golden hair shone in the streetlights. 

“Chat Noir!” both heroines called. “My, my, my Bugaboo, you didn’t tell me you had more friends.” He looked at Lovebug from bottom to top, seemingly pleased at what he saw, or so she hoped. In a suave motion, he had clasped her hand, placing a delicate kiss that made her heart beat a thousand beats. “The name is Chat Noir, but of course you must have known that already. May I get yours, mademoiselle?” Not a time to be starstruck she thought to herself, “Lovebug,” she meagered out, a somewhat audible sneer could be heard from Ladybug, but in the presence of her idol, it did not matter. 

In a much more audible voice, she spoke out, “Now’s not the time for introductions, we still have an akuma to find on this Triader.” Triader stood back up, his face switched to the angry one, speaking out the small slit of its mouth, “Even with three of you, you can’t beat me, I’m three times as strong as any other villain.” Ladybug called out for her lucky charm, with a glance at Lovebug, she must have seen something important as she yells out, “Lovebug, use your ability!” 

Gripping the bell, she rang it out, “Revelation!” Echoing through the street, the ringing of the bell revealed to them the location of the akuma, the smiling face. The duo shot into action, Lovebug still in awe. With his cataclysm, Chat Noir destroyed the mask as Ladybug detained him with her yoyo. The Triader revealed himself to be a young boy, someone she had recognized from her art class. As Ladybug made work of the akuma, and Chat Noir ogling her, Lovebug approached the disoriented boy, “Are you okay?” With teary eyes he stared at her, “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to hurt anyone!” She placed a reaffirming hand on his shoulder, “It’s okay, everything is alright now. You didn’t have a choice in becoming a bad guy.” She picked up the fallen masks, “These are yours right?” He nodded as he held them close to his chest. “My mom gave them to me before she went to California. She’s an actress you know, she gave them to me to help encourage me on my acting.” “Do you like acting?” “Not really, but I really like directing, I was hoping to be the director of our school play but that role was given to my classmate Marinette,” his clutch tightens, “She doesn’t even care about the role, I bet she just did it to be close with Adrien since he got the leading role.” Noticing the tension she helps him up, “I’m sure if you talk to the principal, you can get him to recognize your talent. As for your classmate, I’m sure that’s just the type of girl that she is, soon enough everyone will realize she’s not right for the job.” 

“I hope you’re feeling better Jeremy,” Chat Noir said as he approached, “How about I take you home? It is a school night, and I need at least 12 hours for my cat nap.” Wrapping his arm around Chat Noir’s shoulder, he turned his head, “It was nice meeting you.” Chat Noir followed after, “I hope we get the chance to meet again Lovely.” They both quickly left, Ladybug staying with Lovebug. She roughly gripped her shoulder, “I don’t know who you really are, but being a hero is not a game.” Baffled she stared at the now furious Ladybug. “I never thought it was a game.” “For the safety of yourself and others, I think it’s best if you leave that Miraculous with me.” She put her hand out as if expecting instant compliance. Smacking her hand away, she swiftly left with Ladybug calling after her. Detransforming behind a trash can, Plecca swirled around, “The nerve! Who does she think she is? We can’t leave Ladybug as the sole heroine, she’s completely heartless!” Pulling a snack out from her pocket she didn’t make mention of what happened with Ladybug, “That was some entrance huh?” Resting on her head, Plecca nibbled on her food. Standing up she left the area and pass a shop. She saw a running Marinette approach Alya waiting in front.

“Sorry girl, but Adrien already left home.”

“What! And I went through all that trouble into planning how to trick him into sharing a bread of lovers with me.”

‘Bread of Lovers’ she repeated in her head. Maybe next time, I can invite Chat Noir with me.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry to say, but I honestly do not like Marinette anymore. I feel like with each new season she becomes more unlikeable with her obsession with Adrien. They keep trying to prove that they'd like each other regardless of who they are, but I find it just proves that they only like the idea of each other and not actually who they are. I can talk more about how I hate the ship, especially how it ruined Chat Blanc for me, but nobody cares really. Maybe I'm just jealous because I want to be with Chat Noir.


End file.
